


Made for skating

by QueenOfAshes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurities, JJ's female name is Jeanne, Otabek's female name is Aisha, Yuri's female name is Yulia, it can be romantic or platonic, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfAshes/pseuds/QueenOfAshes
Summary: “You don’t have the body to be a figure skater.”That was something she listened to quite often. Press even pronounced at the topic, and she tried not to give too much credit to those comments, but, being strong everyday is exhausting.
Relationships: Otabek Altin & Jean-Jacques Leroy, Otabek Altin/Jean-Jacques Leroy
Kudos: 2





	Made for skating

People talked behind her and she knew it. Altin was conscious about what people said about her and they were partially right. Her body type wasn’t the ideal one to be a figure skating athlete. Her wide hips and big breasts made her balance difficult, without mentioning the pain she got at every landing of her jumps if she didn’t have her bra well adjusted. On top of that, she also used full and dark mesh, so she could hide her leg imperfections. Her abdomen was plain but it was wide at the sides and even if she was in shape, she stood out from the others, whose bodies were small and skinny. 

“You don’t have the body to be a figure skater.”

That was something she listened to quite often. Press even pronounced at the topic, and she tried not to give too much credit to those comments, but, being strong everyday is exhausting. 

So, when she finished her warm up for the short program at Rostelecom Cup — her first competition of the season — , someone put a hand on her shoulder when she was in the ladies’s bathroom. 

“Hey!”

Altin looked at the green eyes that crossed his own, questioning them without saying anything. It was her. Yulia Plisetskaya, the Junior prodigy making her debut on the senior section, that blonde girl who seemed so graceful and perfect on a Russian camp five years ago, and the one who when she opened her mouth, Altin’s idealized image of her was destroyed. She was arrogant, decisive and rude. 

“Are you not going to say anything? Did those big balls get too tight for you to speak, too?”

Altin didn’t answer. 

“I saw how you fell on the warm up. You are too heavy for a double axel, not to mention how ugly those strips on your legs look like. The mesh may hide them a little from afar, but when you get a closer look, let’s say...Ugh” The girl went on, doing a grimace of disgust, getting closer to Altin’s ear. “You should retire, figure skating is not for fat and heavy people like you. Maybe you’ll be wanted on something more manly, don’t you think?”

Altin gritted her teeth, turning her head to look at Plisetskaya, but she had already made her way out of the bathroom. She was gone. How dare she come in and talk to her like that? Who did she think she was? Oh, yeah. The revelation young talent of the moment, the Figure Skating Russian fairy, the goddamn Russian tigress. She allowed herself to relax her expression and laugh a little at that last nickname. It was ridiculous. 

Nonetheless, that didn’t take away the words she had received from her just now. And the worst was, that even if she tried not to care about them, the damage those words made were deep. They intruded her mind and resonated inside of her over and over again. 

She was a rude girl, but that was completely detached to the fact that the blonde was on the top of the world, and Altin wanted to be recognized, too. She wanted to prove herself that she could overcome everything and reach the podium, but...Oh! How those words hurt! It wasn’t fair. 

She startled realizing she was grabbing the counter too tight, watching her own reflection in the mirror with tears on her face. But there was also another surprise. 

“Let me tell you, that was incredible. I mean, how did you hold back? A normal person would have punched her, with those arms you have you have done enough damage so she doesn’t want to insult people anymore for the rest of her life. You’re very patient and strong.”

The just-arrived girl got closer, she wore a Canada jacket and short black hair. She had an undercut on the sides of her head. Her blue, almost gray eyes and her tanned skin told Altin she was Jeanne-Jacqueline Leroy, no doubt. 

“What did you say about my arms?” Altin asked, frowning. 

“Ah...They are beautiful and strong. Look at mine, they look like little bones next to yours haha” Jeanne took off the jacket to show his comment graphically, putting his arm next to Altin’s. “I think you have a beautiful body. And what she said is nonsense.”

Altin was silent because of the strange way the girl tried to cheer her up, but it had an effect on her. 

“I think we haven’t met before properly. Is this your first senior competition?” Leroy smiled, radiant. “I’m Jeanne-Jacqueline Leroy! But you can call me JJ, as everyone else. It’s JJ Style!” She screamed, posing with J’s on her hands. Altin wondered how it was possible to twist your fingers like that, so only looked at her confused. JJ undid the pose and extended a hand towards her. . 

“Altin, right? Aisha.”

Aisha nodded, shaking hands. JJ pulled her with force towards her to give a hug to the Kazakh, daring to caress the undercut side of Aisha’s own hair. 

“Forget what you’ve been told, ok? I think it is amazing you’re going against the flow. And also, you’re very pretty! Your figures look awesome on the ice, they don’t look like sticky figures doing circles, they look very pleasant to the eye. It is unusual to see women like you on figure skating and it is excellent because we have more variety and we can compete, and well, what matters is your skill on the rink, right?”

“Yeah, you’re right.”

“Nice to meet you, Aisha.”

“Me too, Jeanne.”

“Ah? I told you! You can call me JJ!”

“But Jeanne is your name. It has priority.”

“But it sounds like you are scolding me.” Jeanne pouted.

“But I’m not.”

“Ok, Ok! It’s time to come back. Let’s go together.” The Canadian suggested and Altin nodded.

“Jeanne...Thank you”

“You’re welcome” Leroy answered with a small laugh “Do your best!”

“You too. And, you know...You are very pretty.”

“Ah! I know right? I’m hot. Thanks, Aisha. Will you see my program?”

“Maybe. I’m in the first group. You’re in the second.”

“See you later then?”

“I guess.”

Jeanne smiled at Aisha before the competition started, and although the presence of Plisetskaya still made Altin nervous, she felt calmer now after the conversation with that girl. Her smile was so bright it could illuminate the darkest places of her heart. She felt they could be friends...Maybe she just got her first friend in the figure skating world. If Jeanne was as radiant as her smile, she was more than welcome in Aisha Altin’s life. 

**Author's Note:**

> For JJBek2020 week 4(insecurities) and 5(switch - genderbender)   
> I love JJBek as girls.


End file.
